


Dark Star

by WolfInTheShadows



Series: Shadows and Rivers [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInTheShadows/pseuds/WolfInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place between part 1 (Our Love) and part 2. Shadow and River have a sparring session./ femslash...don't like, don't read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Star

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.
> 
> **A/N:** None. Enjoy!

**Dark Star**

It had been a really bad idea to have a sparring session with River. That was what Shadow had to admit in the middle of the first one. They were on the patio of their humble abode in Dubai.

River was a natural. And Shadow was not willing to discourage River by putting her on the floor after just 5 minutes of training. But it seemed that she had to, one reason was that River got cocky and thus careless, leaving her defense wide open. Thus far Shadow hadn't exploited that. The other reason was that River really looked marvellous, stunning, phenomenal, glorious, amazing, fantastic and other synonymous adjectives. In short, Shadow was a little bit more than turned on.

And after River had landed a really vicious blow, Shadow decided it was time for a reminder who was actually in charge here.

She sidestepped the next punch to the left, turning her body 90 degrees clockwise, grabbed River's outstretched arm with her right hand, put the left on the back of her shoulder, then put River completely off balance by putting her left leg between River's legs and then pushing River gently into the direction of the floor. All that executed very swiftly and with absolute precision.

But River wasn't dumb. She clamped Shadow's leg with her own and turned her back to the floor in midfall. Shadow now had only one option: falling on top of River, quite ungracefully.

They ended up as a heap of tangled limbs.

Looking at each other a bit shocked, they soon recovered and started to laugh.

"Somehow I'm getting a déjà-vú here." Shadow remarked breathlessly.

"Me, too."

"Except now I'm on top."

"But not quite in charge." River's face was adorned by a smirk. Shadow looked suspiciously at River. Then River pulled Shadow down into a mind-blowing kiss that left Shadow hot and bothered.

When Shadow had half her thoughts back under control, she shot River a withering glare that was answered by a boastful look from River.

"Woman." Shadow hissed, then abruptly got up, practically ripped River off of the floor and dragged her into the house.

Needless to say that they didn't get much sparring done in classical sense of it.


End file.
